Poultry is a category of domesticated birds kept by humans for the purpose of collecting their eggs, or killing for their meat or feathers. Poultry processing industries commonly use automated lines to kill, eviscerate, pluck and further process birds. Rotational devices are generally employed to facilitate continuity of process and to minimize labor. One of the most common poultry processing machines is a plucker or de-featherer. For many years devices incorporating a number of pliable fingers have been utilized to beat and pull the feathers from bird carcasses.
When a consumer purchases a chicken or duck after preliminary poultry processing, the consumer may still have to manually cut the chicken or duck into smaller pieces, which may take a lot of efforts because the chicken or duck still has a lot of bones that are hard to cut through. Moreover, even though the chicken or duck can be cut through, the shape of the chicken or duck cannot be preserved. Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved poultry processing equipment that can overcome the problems stated above.